girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-10-01 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- So now we know how Mr. Bonny is getting in touch with Bang. But we don't yet know whether finding Zeetha was Bang's purpose in sneaking into England. Hard to see how, since we're supposing Bang still doesn't know that it's Zeetha she seeks, and also since she followed Gil here and is presumably still working for him. And yet it's quite a coincidence if Bang is hiding out in this hotel room, separated from Gil, for some yet-unknown (to us) reason, just when Bonny hears Zeetha's story. Bkharvey (talk) 04:18, October 1, 2018 (UTC) : Well, I'd agree it's a bit convenient, but I don't think it's beyond the bounds of possiblity that Bang has a standing prize for any pirate that brings her information on "the green haired bint what burned my fleet down" or some such. If that's the case, it'll be interesting to see where her loyalty to the Wulfenbach's (and Gil's plans) stands in relation to her need for revenge. Solomon Keyes (talk) 05:32, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :: Bang had no idea what the person who destroyed her pirate base and fleet looked like, possibly she didn't even know it was one person, much less that it was a woman with green hair. 05:54, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: Hm. Well, odds are probably good we'll know shortly, but I think there's a good chance someone survived long enough to give her a description. Solomon Keyes (talk) 05:59, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::: There's no need to posit Bang knowing anything at all about the physical description of the person she's looking for. Bonny didn't recognize Zeetha as matching a description; he heard her story about being captured by pirates and later destroying them. Bkharvey (talk) 10:52, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::: All Bang knew was that SOMEONE had destroyed her ambitions. Given her skills as a tracker she could have possibly figured out it was one person who did it (I believe Zeetha set the place on fire too though), but yeah she has had absolutely no clue until now. That said, that was probably the fastest sentence the man has ever gotten out :-P 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 14:00, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::It's possible that Bonny was actually a member of Bang's crew- he looks a lot like a guy who appears in one flashback. Geoduck42 (talk) 14:05, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::If so, why didn't he get back together with her sooner? He would presumably have been an eyewitness to the massacre. Bkharvey (talk) 18:50, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::::The scene the bald guy appears in is when the pirates are first examining Zeetha's hair. So, if he is Bonny, I predict for some reason he left the airship before it got back to base, and so was not a witness to Zeetha's rampage, and didn't know who caused it. Geoduck42 (talk) 00:21, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Wait, bald guy? Bonny? I'm so confused. Bkharvey (talk) 00:25, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::The page before Bonny appears as a waiter, there's a flashback sequence that includes a shot of a pirate fingering Zeetha's hair. Apart from his own lack of hair, he bears a resemblance to Mr. Bonny. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:30, October 2, 2018 (UTC) : Given that Bang snuck into England as a privateer crewwoman, it makes sense she'd stay at privateer's lodgings. Presumably Gil knows where to find her if he needs her. Tryingtobewitty (talk) 08:19, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :Bang wanted Tarvek to get Klaus out of Gil's head. Going to England seemed to be the best place to get that done. She sneeked in England because she is a notorious pirate and various Governments (like England) most likely have a price on her head. She joined Klaus' forces because Klaus preferred to have her working for him rather than loose in the world (she's that dangerous). She joined on the condition that Klaus have his forces search for the culprit. According to the novels, both Bang and Klaus were looking for a GROUP (Zeetha did a LOT of damage) attacking other pirate lairs. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:46, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Finally! That's a subplot that's been laying there for quite a while. As far as we know, Bang's entire purpose in working for the Wulfenbach Empire was to get better chances to find leads on who destroyed her pirate base. At least that was her agreement with Klaus when he convinced her to work for him. So once she finds out, well... her contracts with the Empire terminates. We'll see if there's any loyalty left towards Gil. She does care about him, but she's been waiting for her revenge a long time. MasakoRei (talk) 06:05, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :A theory: Klaus-In-Gil catches wind, and comes forth out of Gil to protect his other child from Bang's wrath. This of course may cause problems with the Britons, since Klaus The Brain Corer came forth.--MadCat221 (talk) 06:32, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :: I don't know. Back in Mechanicsburg, Klaus warned Gil that Zeetha might want to kill him. He may or may not suspect that Zeetha is his daughter, but in any case he thinks she's a danger to Gil. The overlay in Gil's mind has the Empire and Gil's own safety as clear priorities, and as Tarvek told us, it's not quite as complex as the Baron's actual mind. So I don't think he would take any risks to keep Zeetha alive. MasakoRei (talk) 07:13, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::: Klaus-in-Gil isn't magic; he has no way of knowing that Zeetha is in danger from Bang. Maybe if they all come together in person... Bkharvey (talk) 10:52, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Klaus-in-Gil has no idea that Zeetha is his daughter as Klaus himself doesn't. --Fred1740 (talk) 17:46, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::Really? He doesn't know for sure (technically, we don't know for sure), but I thought it was because of that possibility that he so hard to get her to surrender at the Battle of Sturmhalten. No? Bkharvey (talk) 18:39, October 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::He's shocked to find a with Agatha at the Circus. Lucrezia's wasp cuts him off in the middle of braxis". It's as if he was trying to say "Did Zantabraxis send you?" Why would he kill her? She would know about the state of affairs in Skifander. And he does prefer to take prisoners. It's Bang who slaughters everyone. He knows he had twins - a boy and a girl - and he left (according to the novel) a month after their birth. Zeetha may not even have been named yet (some societies do wait a bit). Zeetha did not know her brother's name - as if Gilgamesh is SO common (why Violetta chides Tarvek about not deducing who Gil ). --Fred1740 (talk) 20:16, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::After Klaus got wasped and LucAgatha inadvertently suppressed herself, Klaus was not in the mood to take prisoners. "Kill them all" was his order. And yet, he got Zeetha dead to rights in the ensuing battle and did not kill her. Instead, he appeared to demand in Skiff for her to stand down. I am confident that Klaus knows what Zeetha is to him. I'm actually surprised that Zeetha did not recognize any Skifander-style fighting techniques in Klaus when they crossed swords. It's likely that Zantabraxus and Klaus were Kolee-Dok-Zumil. It's already strongly hinted that he taught some techniques to Gil in kind. Either that, or she hasn't voiced her ponderings on that oddity.--MadCat221 (talk) 05:10, October 2, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Eh. He'd still very much want to interrogate her even if she was just some random Skifanderian. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:00, October 2, 2018 (UTC) With all this talk of "the Devil's prize," it's strange that her room is two doors down from 666 rather than in 666. I wonder what's in there. Bkharvey (talk) 10:59, October 1, 2018 (UTC) :A Laundry Room, filled with the Devil's dirty socks, on assumes. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 18:16, October 1, 2018 (UTC) Any good guessers out there? I would welcome any help deciphering the text on this page, especially the list of ships in panel 3. You can see my guesses in the chronology for this page. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:59, October 2, 2018 (UTC) : Phil butchered the spelling of "callipygian" pretty impressively, even for him. I will report this to the Foglios later. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:07, October 2, 2018 (UTC) I'd say you got them all right except "Laughin' Bird". And since it's a boat name, we could just write off the mispelling as intentional. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:30, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Chronology? Where to find that? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC) : You are missing one of the best parts of the wiki for research. The Chronology is a (mostly complete) page-by-page description of the comic. When there is a in this wiki click the ✣ to get information on the page. Argadi (talk) 14:18, October 2, 2018 (UTC)